AJ's Noodles
by ajscribbles
Summary: drabbles. ficlets. oneshots. All here in one place.
1. Dear Daddy,

_This is a little writing piece in honor of Father's Day. Here's to the fathers - living and deceased, single or married, and/or anyone who is a fatherly figure - shout out to you guys for all you do._

{ _post-canon. perspective of Inuyasha & Kagome's 6-yr old daughter. 375 words._}

* * *

You are my superhero.

I like how when I feel sad you always try to cheer me up by making funny faces or going out into the forest and bringing me back a big basket of fish, crabs, and other stuff. Even when the fish you bring back is still alive and scares me, you're always there for me to hide behind.

I like how you help mommy. Mommy always says that she doesn't need help, but you go and help her anyways. I know she yells at you sometimes when you try to help and mess up, but she's just pretending that she's mad; Mommy really loves you, daddy.

I like how you give the best hugs and kisses! I like being small so you can hold and squeeze me tight. I like when you kiss my forehead. Sometimes you squeeze me too hard which makes mommy mad, but don't worry, I love bear hugs! I know sometimes mommy gets jealous of our hugs.

I like how you make all my booboos feel better. Keiko, Kichi, and Komori ***** are really fun to play with, but sometimes they get rough like Auntie Sango gets with Uncle Miroku. Whenever you kiss my booboo and mommy puts a bandaid over it, it's like it never happened! I wonder how you and mommy do that?

I like how you and mommy love each other so much. I like sleeping between you and mommy sometimes, even though I get squished in the middle. I like how you and mommy sing me to sleep or read me a bedtime story. I like how you and mommy do everything together.

Mommy always tells me about how you saved her from a lot of scary youkai. She loves to talk about how you would run with her on your back and never get tired. Mommy also loves talking about how you used to get rid of huge youkai with just one swing of your sharp thing! I know she loves talking about these things because she smiles really big and laughs to herself a bit.

I love you, daddy. And I know you love me too.

Thank you for being me and mommy's superhero. I know you'll be Miki's ***** superhero too.

Love,

Aiya

* * *

 ***** Sango and Miroku's children (Keiko and Kichi - twin daughters, Komori - son)

 ***** Inuyasha and Kagome's soon-to-be-born son


	2. Birthday Bust

_Felt like experimenting with other ideas, so here's a Birthday AU because today's (6/25) my birthday! for the One And Only inukag_

{ _modern au. oneshot. 1475 words._ }

* * *

"She's going to kill you," Miroku calmly noted.

Inuyasha scoffed, covering his left ear as he held his phone closer to the right. He remained silent the following seconds, glancing at Kagome from afar and admiring the huge grin she had on her face.

"Shut up," Inuyasha turned back around. "She won't. I think you're forgetting how understanding Kagome is."

Miroku raised his voice a dial, "And I think you're forgetting how she wanted to just stay at home with you, but you kept on insisting the two of you go out."

"Dammit, Miroku, I thought you'd be helping me out?!" Inuyasha scratched his head, awkwardly waving over at Kagome.

He then lowered his voice, "I gotta go man, but I definitely am going to fix this." Miroku muttering a low murmur of Inuyasha…, "Bye," as he hung up the phone.

Despite the thousands of people in the stadium, it wasn't difficult for Inuyasha to spot Kagome within the crowd. She waited patiently; twirling her hair and occasionally fixing her cream baby tee and high-waisted whitewash jeans. Inuyasha aggressively rubbed his head trying to figure how to fix this so-far-crap day into a special and memorable one.

"Are you sure these aren't valid?!" Inuyasha huffed as he slipped two tickets through the slot once again, his calmness and patience escaping him.

The ticketer then examined it once again; scanning it front and back with both his eyes and the scanner itself. Inuyasha anxiously waited and following his exact eye movements as he furiously chomped on his fingernails.

"I'm sorry, sir," the ticketer slid the tickets back. "But these are fake."

Inuyasha angrily ran his hands through his silky hair, "BUT-" he wiped his mouth and cleared his throat- "It's my girl's birthday." He lowered his head, "You gotta help me here, I can't mess up, not today."

The man, without hesitation, replied, "I'm sorry, I can't do anything."

With a heavy heart, Inuyasha snatched the tickets from the slot and shoved it into his back pockets. He took a deep breath before making his way back to Kagome, whom seemed like she was somehow enjoying herself as she bobbed her head to the beats and rhythms that were being playing throughout the stadium.

"Inuyasha!" she gave her man a squeeze. "The show already started," she took a step closer to him, grabbing his hand and interlocking fingers. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah!" he sweetly kissed Kagome's hand. "I, uhhh-" his eyes ripping from her stare- "I-I managed to get us VIP Backstage tickets!" He bit his tongue from the fib.

Kagome, now filled with excitement and astonishment, leaped onto Inuyasha, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" She smothered his face with kisses and pecks.

The area in which they stood, and was once flooded with people, was now nearly empty. The floor shook from the intense beats and the crowd overlapped the artist's voice.

Inuyasha giggled and smiled, embracing the woman he loved and adoring her happiness. The only thing was, he didn't know how he was ever going to accomplish, let alone come back from, this.

* * *

"Inuyasha…?" the boy placed a finger on his mouth, her voice lowering a notch. "Why are we going through here?"

The area was basically deserted. There were no people; security guards, ticketers, or crazy psycho fans. All there was were abandoned seats, gates, and old posters. It gave off a weird vibe which made Kagome shiver.

"Uhh," Inuyasha subtly gripped Kagome's hand tighter. "This is the way to backstage," he fibbed whilst shooting the girl a smile.

Kagome nodded quickly, "I CAN'T BELIEVE-" Inuyasha signaled to lower her voice- "that I'm about to meet him…!"

Inuyasha forced a smirk as he approached the suspicious door. He held onto Kagome tight and bit his bottom lip in attempt to control his nerves. The two swiftly shifted their feet one in front of the other as Inuyasha reached to turn the knob; his sweaty palms making it difficult to turn.

As soon as the knob finally gave in, thousands of screams, chants, and bright lights flashed right before the two's eyes, causing them to go blind for a few seconds.

"Ka-gome," the boy rubbed his eyes. "You okay?"

"Mmhm!" the girl muttered as she rubbed her face.

The curtains were down and the place was half-occupied by drums, keyboards, mics, and other stage equipment. The rumble of the audience made the stadium shake and fret. The extremely loud beats from the artist's current song made it feel as if their hearts were following the rhythmic musical drops.

"Thank you everyone! We're gonna take a quick break!" the audience roared in depression. "Relax, it's going to be for like two minutes!" the crowd instead squealed with satisfaction.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH," Kagome tiptoed grabbing Inuyasha's collar, bringing his face to hers. "IT. IS. HAPPENING," she shouted before placing a quick wet kiss on the boy's forehead.

She ran to a drumset that had a faint reflection; fixing her hair and straightening her top making sure she looked as presentable as she could be. Inuyasha still had the jitters and took a few steps closer to her pondering on whether or not he should tell her the truth, but then-

"I - _breathe_ \- CAN'T - _breathe_ \- BELIEVE - _breathe_ \- IT'S - _breathe_ \- YOU?!" Kagome huffed and puffed as she stood inches away from her beloved artist.

He was about the same height of Inuyasha, and he stood tall with his black, white, and grey color way adidas, fitted jeans, and an oversized dark gray crewneck shirt. His silky dark brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, two earrings pierced on each of his lobes. His brown eyes piercing into the girl's eyes.

He then smiled at the girl, "Well, it's me. Here in the flesh." Kagome giggled and squealed in excitement, Inuyasha lowly growling to himself, "But uhh…" He stepped a few clicks back, "How did you get in here?"

"W-What do you mean?!" Kagome questioned with mass energy, sharply turning towards Inuyasha. "We had VI-"

"HEY! YOU TWO AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HERE!"

"Shit," Inuyasha spat. The boy ran and snatched Kagome, "It was great meeting you…" He looked at the other boy with jealous eyes, "But we gotta go"

And with those words, the two made their escape.

"INUYASHA, WHAT ARE YO-"

"BABE, LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING"

Inuyasha kept a tight grip on the girl's hand as he bursted through the door and bolted out of the room; the two security guards right on their tails.

The stadium was once again flooded with guards, ticketers, and crazy psycho fans, making it seem nearly impossible to succeed with their escape. Inuyasha pushed and shoved through the flowing crowd while the security guards had it easy and had the crowd part its ways for them.

The amount of popcorn that went flying to the roof and sodas that were spilling over children didn't stop Inuyasha from getting out of harm's way.

"KAGOME!" he thrusted the girl onto his back. "HOLD ON TIGHT"

"O-Okay!" she croaked.

The boy was slipping and sliding through the endless crowd while the security guards lacked a few seconds behind. His wind nearly knocking everyone over. Unfortunately for him, the spill at gate seven came back as karma.

Inuyasha ran across the stained spot, falling face first and sending Kagome flying backwards. He slid a few tiles ahead while the girl landed right in front of the guards' grasp.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he demanded. "J-Just take me, alright?!" he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Cute," the bigger guard spoke. "But we'll just take both of you love birds," he held onto Kagome.

"Dammit, it wasn't her-"

"SAVE IT," the second guard roared. "You're both _busted_."

* * *

The two were held in a small room. They shared a small bench and were handcuffed to a pole on the opposite side of them. The two security guards piercing their eyes like sharp swords.

"Why…" Kagome faced Inuyasha. "... didn't you tell me what happened?"

Inuyasha hung his head in shame, "I didn't want to disappoint you, babe…" He faced the wall, "I wanted you to have the best birthday… but I messed up and bought fake tickets."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome slid over and kissed his cheek. "This has been the best birthday."

The boy's eyes widened, "W-What…?!"

She giggled and nuzzled his head, "You did all of this… for me." She looked in his eyes, "We broke into my favorite artist's concert… I was _literally_ inches away from him." Kagome swooned, "And it was all worth it."

Inuyasha leaned in as far as he could and Kagome met his the rest of the way. The two's lips swirling in passionate satisfaction; both smiling as their tastes mixed.

If you ask Kagome what her best birthday was, she'd say this one.


	3. The Calm

_it seems like it's been sooo long since i've written something. So, here's a quick drabble to help me get back into rhythm._

 _**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND COMMENTS ON ANY OF MY STORIES! I WILL GET BACK TO FULL TIME WRITING SOON :)_

{ _canon. prior to fight vs naraku. inukag / inu gang. 454 words._ }

* * *

"What if … we don't make it?"

Inuyasha spun his head around, "Keh! Don't talk like that." He took a seat beside her, "Don't you even _think_ like that."

"But-" Kagome tucked hair behind her ear- "We know what Naraku is capable of. Look at what he's done to Sango and Kohaku. Miroku and his ancestors." She silently breathed, "You and Kikyo."

"Kagome…"

The girl hugged her knees as she gazed into her reflection into the water. The breeze made the grass and flowers sway calmly. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were preparing for supper with Kaede back at the hut. Kirara wandering into their conversation.

"I guess what I'm saying is to be careful, Inuyasha." She lifted her gaze from the water, " _All of us_ needs to be careful."

The boy smirked and inched himself closer to her, "We have a demon slayer, the kazana, a demon cat, even Shippo's damn fox magic." He chuckled grabbing Kagome's hand, "And one _very_ powerful priestess."

Kirara tilted her head at the sound of her mention. Her sprinting caused the grass to rustle against the calm of the wind. Inuyasha and Kagome laughing at the pleasant of the little surprise.

"See?" Kirara leaped into Kagome's lap. "Even she knows, we will defeat Naraku once and for all."

Kagome smiled as she lowered her head to peck Kirara on the head. Inuyasha frantically searching his mind for what to say next.

"You do remember we've defeated hundreds of demons, right?" the boy playfully teased. "Like uhh…," he paused, "Yura, the Thunder Brothers, Goshinki, Tsubaki, the Band of Seven-"

"You're right!" She pet Kirara. "I feel so silly for even worrying," she spoke with more confidence.

Inuyasha chuckled, "That's because you are silly."

"Thanks," she giggled, facing the water once again.

The boy took a moment to look at her. All at once he suddenly realized how much Kagome had been through. How she stumbled into a world she didn't even mean to. How she chose to come back after finding how to go back home. How she's brought everyone together as a family and opened up their hearts, especially his. He smiled hard as he thought of how strong and powerful she's become.

"Kagome…," he mumbled as he laid his hand over hers, her eyes meeting with his. "I already told you once that I will protect you with my life," he squeezed. "And I meant it… I still mean it."

Kagome's eyes sparkled and cheeks grew warm. Inuyasha wiping away a single tear off her face.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-sama!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came sprinting. "Is everything okay?"

"Mhm, I'm fine!" She rubbed Inuyasha's hand and smiled at the rest of them. "Everything's going to be just fine."


	4. Sparks

_HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!_

 _here's to the freedom of making smut, angst, fluff etc fics and fanart for however much the heart desires, and being emotionally pained by your otps, freely._

{ _modern day au. inukag / inu gang. [inuyasha's perspective]. 1017 words. drabble._ }

* * *

It's already eight o'clock and Miroku isn't even here yet. I swear if that boy isn't here within the next five minutes I just might launch him into the crowd of people, and then go get some food because I am damn near _starving_.

It's 8:07 pm, and that man is about three minutes away from being stuffed into one of those carnival games. Honestly, I'm forgetting why I ever agreed to this.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

The pound on my window literally made me jump up and bust my head onto the roof. This just gave me some more fuel to beat up Miroku.

"What the hell man?" I huffed as I came out the car.

Miroku couldn't wipe his weird smirk off his face, "Relax, don't get your panties up in a bunch."

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Calm down, I'm the reason why we're late," Sango assured as she walked up beside her man.

"I won't take it out on you, Sango-" the couple shared a brief yet nauseating kiss- "Okay, what did I tell you guys about that?!"

Miroku put his finger to his chin, "Something… like…," He pecked her again, "Do it more?"

The boy was testing me and as much as I wanted to inflict pain on him, the smell of barbecue, burgers, and all these different delicious scents just clogged up my mind.

"Whatever, Romeo," I grabbed my snap back from my car. "Can we eat now? You left me starving."

I started walking as soon as I got his go-ahead. I'm definitely not beat to playing third-wheel tonight, even though that's how it goes everytime we hang out. Of course, I do feel better being out with them than just laying on my bed. I'm just tired and hungry, man. I need food in my system.

* * *

"Alright," I burped as I held my mildly bloated stomach. "Mission accomplished. Let's go home now."

Sango stuck out her arm against my body, I felt like I was ready to pop.

"Woah, woah woah!" She shouted at me, but it was heard to hear over everyone else's damn mouths. "The fireworks show starts in a minute!" She panned over to Miroku, "We _are_ watching it."

I swear to you, right then and there, I saw flames burst out from Sango's head and Miroku turned into frozen solid ice. I've only seen this happen a few times; those times being before these two were dating and Miroku would flirt with another girl in front of Sango. Wasn't a pretty sight, and still isn't a pretty sight.

"Y-You heard the lady," Miroku shook as Sango gave her infamous devilish smile.

"Feh, alright alright," I adjusted my hat and sat back down in the plastic chair, all squished and crowded. "I still hate you both."

"We love you too!" they rejoiced in unison.

I cringed seeing the smug looks on the faces, but hey, they are family. And I guess I'll deal with this - gross, sweaty, cramped - carnival event, just for their sakes. Besides, it is only us.

"Huh?...," Sango spoke into her phone, covering her other ear. "Oh! Great! I'll come get you!"

"Was that-"

"Uh-huh! I'll go get her!" She sprinted off into a hurry, and I couldn't be any more confused.

I pushed myself towards Miroku over the table, "Um… Who was that?"

"Huh?" he had that stupid look on his face. "Oh, just Sango's friend. Don't worry, she's really fun and cool," he leaned in a bit. "And _cute_."

"Why you…," I reached out to choke him because he was not doing this to Sango. "You lecher, you're with Sango ho-"

Miroku got a clean hit on my head, I'll give it to him just this once, "Stupid, stop misunderstanding me!" He flicked me on the forehead, making me want to spit in his face, "I meant cute for _you_."

The fireworks went off, and I couldn't help but look. But not too long after, I realized what this guy said.

I quickly pulled away from his reach and sunk in my chair, "Wh-what? I ain't looking for nobody."

"Ah, yes of course," he dusted off his navy blue shirt. "Prideful Inuyasha. Doesn't-need-to-be-anyone's Inuyasha. Lone-wolf Inuyasha."

"Ya damn righ-"

"Hey guys!"

A girl then appeared before us. She had these chopped bangs that barely covered her eyes. Her hair was up in a some-what messy bun and her neck wrapped with a gold necklace. She wore a dark grey shirt that stopped right before her waist; her jeans were dark blue and had rips in the knees. I don't know what came over me, but for some reason the place didn't seem too cramped or gross at all.

"Come on!" Sango grabbed me and Miroku's hands, which hurt by the way. "Let's get closer!"

We shoved through the, what seemed to be, thousands of people all bunched up in one big space. The sky lit up with different colors and patterns and I'm not sure if it's the fireworks or something, but my heart feels like it's racing at about 100 miles per hour.

"What's your name?" the girl shouted into my ear.

I pretended as if she blew out my eardrum and she held my arm, trying to comfort me. I know what I'm feeling now isn't because of these fireworks because I don't think they give you this electrifying feeling. I have no idea what's happening to me, but I have to say something to her.

"Don't worry," I lowered to yell in her ear. "My ears are fine!"

She giggled and tugged on my arm, "Same here!" She screeched even louder in my ear that time.

"I'm Inuyasha, by the way," I smiled as I put out my hand, anticipating to feel her touch.

"Kagome," she smiled back and, I promise you, it lit up the entire place like Rockefeller's christmas tree.

She took a breath and looked back up to the sky. Her eyes reflecting the glorious sparks, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

And that's when I realized, maybe fireworks aren't something that only happens in the sky on the fourth of July.


	5. Starry Night

_suggested by tumblr user millin21! thank you for for the GREAT suggestion, I had so much fun thinking of this and writing it. I tweaked it a bit, but I hope you, and everyone else, still like it!_

{ _headcanon. izayoi + young inuyasha. 1084 words. suggest a hc on here or my tumblr! [inuykago]_ }

 ****** I will continue my major fics [Halfway and Her Wingman] in the next week or two. I've been rather busy, but I do plan on finishing it! Thank you for all the support!

* * *

Nightfall was silent. The stars glimmered like diamonds in a rough and the breeze ran its touch through Izayoi and little Inuyasha's hair.

Izayoi admired the sky; glancing at each and every sparkle as she held her beautiful young boy and thought of his father. A single tear raced its way down the mother's tender cheek - thinking about how he will never see their baby boy walk, talk, or even love - , but then her young child began to fuss.

As she hummed the boy a soft tune and swayed from side to side, she gently ran her fingers through the silky silver hair and tiny dog ears. Inuyasha cooed, causing his mother to crack a smile. After placing a sweet kiss on his fragile head, he finally opened his eyes and giggled at the sight of her.

"I…," Izayoi sniffled, wiping away her tears with her right arm, "...love you…" She paused, "You, Inuyasha," she laughed as she sniffled, "are going to be so _great_."

The boy's ears twitched as he slightly tilted his head in his mother's arms. The expression on his face left Izayoi to believe that he heard what she was saying, but he didn't understand exactly what she was saying. The tiny "o" his lips curved into and the bulge of his glistening golden eyes made her heart melt. She couldn't help but continue talking to him.

She continued swaying against the flow of the breeze, "I know… you might not understand what I'm saying right now, sweetie…"

Inuyasha chewed on his hands, losing focus on his mother.

"Just try to keep on listening to me," she moved the boy's gooey hands from his mouth. "Okay?" she smiled.

Inuyasha tried tugging away from Izayoi's grasp, opening his mouth as he tried to reach for his stubby little fingers.

"There's a lot of chaos in this world," she let out a breath. "There are things called demons, priestesses, sages, and demon slayers," she walked towards the silent crackle of the fire pit in front of their hut.

The boy stopped fighting for his hand at this point, and instead focused his attention on his mother's hair. The length of it was in his favor; cooing with joy as he wrapped his tiny fingers around a couple of strands.

Izayoi flinched at the slight tug of her hair, but chose to ignore the pinch and took a seat in front of the fire.

"Priestesses, sages, and demon slayers, I guess you could say, are the good people," Inuyasha looked at her and laughed, only spitting up just a little bit. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she wiped up her baby's spit, "There are good people. There is still goodness in the world."

"However," Izayoi continued. "Demons are considered to be the _bad_ things or the _bad_ people," she frowned, and Inuyasha's ears twitched once again. "Those people who think that, the people of this time, they don't understand that not _all_ demons are _bad_ demons."

The boy then began to fuss; letting out a small cry, causing his mother to stand back up to hum and sway. She rocked from side to side and continued humming the simple, yet soothing tune.

"Inuyasha, you silly boy," she nuzzled his wet nose, "Why do you cry?" She took a quick glance at the starry night before looking back down at her child, "You know, don't you?"

He, of course, had no other way to respond except by kicking his feet. She countered his actions by guiding the boy's thumb to his mouth, allowing him to suck on it as if it were a pacifier. This calmed him down for the moment.

"You know that Inu No Taisho, the great dog demon general, was your father," she caressed his cheek, "Don't you?... Is that why you're crying, sweetie?"

The small child cooed, in what could only be interpreted as, agreement as he released his thumb from his slobber and bobbed his head in Izayoi's arms. Izayoi was shocked, yet amazed and overwhelmed with joy with the response.

She squeezed his chubby wet hands, "You're a clever little boy, aren't you?"

"Well, Mr. Smartypants," she poked his pudgy stomach which tickled him, "When you're old enough to understand everything that's happened in both this era and the moments leading up to your birth, I hope and I pray that I will be able to tell you this…"

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled off the reflection of the bright stars. Izayoi got lost in the depths of gold that laid before her, but that's how she knew that the boy was finally listening.

"Your father was one of the good people. He fought for those he loved and cared about, and never went back on his word. Your father…," her voice grew shaky, "gave up his life me…" She paused, allowing her child to wrap his hand around her index finger, "... for us."

She held her head down as her chopped bangs covered her eyes, "Your father loves us."

The boy's ears twitched, "Your father loves you, Inuyasha. As you grow older, I want to tell you about the great man he was, because you deserve to know and you _need_ to know." Tears suddenly flooding her eyes, "I know… being… what you are will be difficult… There will be mean people who will call you names, try to kick you when you are down. and, maybe, even try to get rid of you….but…"

Inuyasha reached out to his mother as far he could, opening and closing his hand, almost as if to try and comfort her. Almost as if, he was able to _understand_ what she was telling him.

"You cannot let that bring you down, Inuyasha. You must be stronger than that… You must fight to _live_ ," she let his soft hands rub against her face. "I love you just the way you are… Your father and I will _always_ love who you are. And," she continued, "the right people will _also_ love you just the way you are."

The fire slowly began to die out. The snap, crackles, and pops gradually fading away. The wind carrying away the burnt smell of sticks and wood.

"So please, Inuyasha," she spoke in a hushed tone, the boy remaining silent. "If, for whatever reason, I never get the chance to tell you in the future… Just know this," the child exclaimed as he was lifted close to his mother's face. "You will be greater than you will ever know."


	6. Grief

_suggested by tumblr user missuprealeaaa! thank you so much for this friend!_

 _jesus christ this is super long... but it was just REALLY interesting to write, but and really challenging because of the amount of reading and research I had to do to make sure my background information was correct, but it was totally worth it \\(^U^)/ ENJOY_

{ _headcanon / au. inukag ft. inu gang + koga. 2395 words. suggest a hc on here or my tumblr [inuykago]!_ }

* * *

"I couldn't - I couldn't do anything to save her…"

Kagome sunk behind her knees as the tears continuously trembled down her distraught face. Koga panned over to the girl's dismay, but, even he knew, there just wasn't any right thing to say.

"Maybe if… I had more power…," Kagome continued, "Maybe if… I was stronger…" She sniffled as she continued hiding behind her crossed arms, "Maybe… then… I could've saved Kikyo."

" _Or maybe… I still can…_ ," so she thought.

* * *

A ray of bright lights then burst from Inuyasha and Kikyo's direction. The soul eaters swirled in the wind and circulated everyone who was present. The gang became submerged in the ray of light and its indescribable warmth. Kagome teared as she felt Kikyo's soul pass through her and Inuyasha remained silent.

Miroku kept Sango close as Shippo remained on his shoulder, "Come Kagome, Koga." He looked back at the distressed boy, "Let us leave Inuyasha to himself for a bit."

"Ay," Koga nodded, pushing himself up from ground. "I know you don't want to leave your pup alone, Kagome, but it's just for awhile," he reached out his hand.

Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha as she was lifted from her seat. She followed, but still lacked behind the rest, unable to rip her stare from the discerning figure. She knew what she had to do.

"Erm," Kagome paused. "I think I'm going to take some time for myself as well."

"Just be careful, Kagome-chan," Sango smiled as she laid a hand on her shoulder, Miroku and Shippo bobbing their heads in agreement.

Koga took a step closer, "If you need anything, I'm always right here for you."

The gang slowly nodded their heads with a longing expression on their faces as Kagome softly grinned and walked in a different direction. Kagome felt their eyes piercing into her back as she walked further and further away. She knew, maybe, it wasn't the best time to separate from the group, but there was something she felt needed to be done.

"I remember… there was something I had learned in history class…," the girl held her chin, continuing her small steps. "But… What was it?"

She closed her eyes trying to envision that day in class. She saw herself, sitting at her desk, her fellow classmates, friends, and the teacher. She tried to watch her teacher closely; following along with the mouthing of his words.

"That's right!" she broke out of her memory. "The yin-yang priests!" she exclaimed. "The _onmyouji_."

"Let me think…," Kagome shut her eyes once again, remaining in one place. "Onmyouji practiced onmyōdō, which was influenced by Taoism, Buddhism, and Shintoism. These onmyoujis [also known as _onmyōji_ ] were specialists in magic, divination, and some claimed that they could talk to those who passed …," she came back to reality. "Sheesh… No wonder I almost flunked that class."

Her head began to spin from all the information and her own feelings; she decided to take a seat on a nearby rock to help gather her thoughts so she could come to an actual solution.

She plopped her chin onto the palm of her hand, "But where can I find them?!"

The girl banged her head against her hands, out of frustration, trying to retreat some more information. She began to feel hopeless. Nearing another desire to cry, she suddenly remembered the question asked by a friend:

 _But in today's society, aren't the onmyoji defined as a type of Shinto priest?_

"Of course!" Kagome leaped in light of her revelation. "Onmyoujis are _also_ Shinto priests," she took a scan of the surrounding area. " _And_ there's a Shinto shrine not too far from here."

With high confidence and fearlessness, the girl marched her way into the forest and towards the only place, she thought, could help Inuyasha find salvation.

* * *

"Kagome's been gone for quite awhile now…," Shippo muttered behind the warmth of a lit fire.

Koga hopped up without hesitation, "What if she's gotten into some trouble?!" He run quickly in a circle; fists clenched and eyebrows propped up.

"Kagome-sama just needed some alone time," Miroku looked over to his troubled friend. "Just like Inuyasha."

Sango continued staring into the fire, Kirara sitting on her lap, "But, houshisama-" she turned sharply to face Miroku- "What if she _did_ run into trouble? I mean…" She continued, "Naraku is still out there… What if he's been waiting for this to happen?"

It was almost instantaneously that the entire group stood up in freight. Sango gripped hiraikotsu and Miroku grabbed his staff while Koga, Shippo, and Kirara got into defensive stances.

"There's just one more problem…," Sango said with a worried tone.

"What is it?" Shippo looked up to meet her gaze.

Miroku tightened his hand around the staff, "Inuyasha isn't aware of Kagome-sama's absence-"

"And… he'll probably kill us after we tell him that we let her go," Koga noted.

The gang shivered with fear of how Inuyasha was going to react. They stepped quietly towards the boy who was busy staring off into the distance. His ears twitched as everyone neared behind him, but he didn't flinch nor mutter a single word. The only sound that could be heard was the howling of the wind and a multitude of fast-paced heartbeats.

"Inuyasha…," Miroku stood beside him. "We, uh-" he cleared his throat- "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Inuyasha mumbled beneath his breath, the gang feeling a cold front.

Sango took a step on the other side of him, "Kagome… has been gone for quite some time…"

"What are you -" he slowly, but aggressively got up onto his feet- "What are you trying to say?"

"She said she needed time to herself and that she wanted to be alone!-"

With no interest in further information, Inuyasha's eyes widened before sprinting off into the direction of her faint scent. The pressure of his feet stomping on the grass and dirt echoed as Koga, with Shippo, followed his tail and Sango and Miroku rode Kirara doing the same.

"KAGOME?!"

* * *

Kagome breathed heavily as she reached the final step, "Whew, I'm out of shape." She held her ribs and panted towards the floor. It took only another few seconds for her to realize that she had finally made it.

"Ah," she took a look around. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!"

She quickly, yet carefully made her way towards the little hut beside the shrine. A faint light seemed to be lit within the place, which gave her a bit more sprinkles of hope.

"Hel-"

"Ah, a traveler?" said the man who emerged from the hut.

Kagome's eyes lit up with a little bit of faith, "Y-Yes! Uhh, you can say that." She cleared her throat, "You are… a Shinto priest, correct?"

The man laughed, "Why yes, of course I am." He gestured to the shrine not too far from them.

The man laughed, "Why yes, of course I am." He gestured to the shrine not too far from them.

"So, that also means you are an onmyōji as well, right?" the girl mentally crossed her fingers, praying that the somewhat-shorter man would give her her desired answer.

He stood in awe, "That's very impressive-" he folded his hands- "that someone your age actually knows of that."

"T-Thank you," she quickly replied. "Therefore, you know of magical rituals such as divination, necromancy, and spiritualist techniques?!" The man didn't have time to reply, "I need you to perform a resurrection ritual," she proclaimed. "...Please?"

The priest replied with saddened eyes, "I'm sorry, miss, but I don't think you want to do that."

Kagome formed her hands into a fist, furrowing her brows, "Of course I do!" She turned away, "It's something that I _need_ to do…"

"You misunderstand me," the priest laid a gentle hand on her, causing her spin his direction. "In order to successfully perform a resurrection ritual-" his voice trembled- "you must sacrifice a life." He slowly shook his head, "A _human_ life."

He waited for Kagome to look shocked and take back her demand, but this was something she had already knew.

She looked up into the sky, taken away by the realignment of the stars, "Please, this is something bigger, and far more important, than myself." She saw an image of Kikyo.

* * *

"What were you guys thinking?!" Inuyasha barked as he hopped from treetop to treetop. "How could you ever think of letting Kagome go somewhere alone this late at night?!" He huffed, "What if… Naraku?!-"

"I knew I should've accompanied Kagome-"

"ESPECIALLY YOU, WOLF BOY!" Inuyasha hissed. "Of all people, how could _you_ have let her gone?!"

"WATCH IT, MUTT!" Koga growled, biting his tongue as he sprinted right beneath him. "You were to caught up with your own feelings you completely neglected Kagome's!"

"Why you…," Inuyasha hopped off the treetop, confronting Koga. "Why should I listen to what you what to say?!"

"ENOUGH!" Sango threw hiraikotsu to break the two up.

"You both are being childish!" Miroku exclaimed. "Kagome-sama is missing and it's _you two_ who are getting caught up in your own feelings!"

Inuyasha and Koga sneered as they face the opposite of each other. Shippo and Kirara sighing at their naivety. Suddenly, the wind picked up and howled fiercely, much more ferociously. The gang pushed back by its pressure.

"I know that scent!" Inuyasha leaped back onto the trees, sprinting off at the speed of light.

Koga took a quick whiff of the air, "IT'S-"

"KAGOME?!"

* * *

The priest sat down in front of the altar. He continuously shook his head no as he prepared the bowl of ingredients required for the ritual. He placed it in the center of the sigil that Kagome mimicked from the ancient Japanese ritual book with paint. She returned with the page of incantation.

"Here you go!" the girl handed over the wrinkled page.

"Child…," the priest teared. "How could you still speak with such positive energy?"

Kagome forced a smile, "Like I said…" She looked over at the altar, " _This_ is something more important than _me_."

"You don't have to do this," he pleaded. "Death is _never_ an option."

She lowered her head, "That's the thing…" She approached the altar, running her hand against the cloth, "It always is… because it's always _there_."

Without hesitation, she leaped onto the table. The priest slowly nodded his head, realizing that there was nothing he could say or do to change the girl's mind. He lit up each of the four candles before sitting promptly onto the floor.

He began to read the first few passages of the incantation, none of which Kagome could understand. He threw a pinch of ingredients into the bowl and it sparked; causing the wind to howl more aggressively. After a couple more incantation verses, thrown-in ingredients, and storm-like winds, the priest made his way over to Kagome on the altar.

"You can still walk away from this," the priest loosened his grip on the sharp blade.

Kagome gave a little smile, "She _deserves_ to be saved, and he _deserves_ salvation."

The priest reluctantly lifted the blade as Kagome braced for the worse, " _Goodbye…_ " He forced down the knife, " _Inuyasha…_ "

"KAGOME?!"

The knife was knocked out of the priest's hand. Inuyasha hovered over him with his claws ready to slash. The gang rushed over to Kagome's side.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Inuyasha spat as the priest shivered with trembling fear.

"Inu…-" she sat up, tears ready to fall from her eyes- "... yasha?"

A mixture of voices rang in her ears, but all she could focus on was Inuyasha rushing his way over to her. She fought back her tears as he came closer.

"Are you alright, Kagome?!" he placed his hand over hers. "Why did you wander off like that?!"

"You said…," she covered her face with her bangs, her tone becoming more quiet. "You wanted to protect her forever…"

Inuyasha took a step back from his shock; the gang gasping, clenching their own hearts.

"You were…-" Miroku looked over at the bowl and incantation page- "going to resurrect Kikyo, weren't you, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head, "That doesn't explain why he had a knife ready to plunge into you?!"

"In order to successfully perform a resurrection ritual, you must sacrifice-"

"A human life," Kagome finished off. "So please, everyone," she laid back down. "Let the priest complete the ritual."

Everyone immediately leaped out at Kagome, but it was Inuyasha who snatched her off the altar. The rest were taken away by his speed.

"As if I'd let you!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome tried to shimmy out of his hold, "SHE DESERVES TO BE SAVED, INUYASHA!" The tears waterfalling without her control, "She can help you all, better than I _ever_ could."

She slightly turned to face the rest, "She can help defeat Naraku and get rid of your kazana, Miroku. Get revenge, Koga. Save your brother, Sango. Trust me, Shippo… Kirara." The girl then locked eyes with Inuyasha, "Give you salvation, Inuyasha."

"Kagome… Kagome-sama… Kagome-chan…," the gang breathed.

Inuyasha squeezed her tighter, "You silly fool…" He lowered his head, "You _are_ my salvation."

"... Heh?"

"Yes, Kikyo was the first woman I ever cared for… I ever loved…," she began to sulk. "But, you are my _now_ and my _forever_. You have taught me everything I never knew I needed. You taught me how to have fun, how to laugh, how to cry…," he took a short breath. "How to love…"

Kagome's tears began to flow again as the rest of the gang hovered above them. The priest smiling from afar.

"We need you, Kagome-sama," Miroku nodded his head.

"I couldn't possibly handle these guys alone!" Sango laughed. "I need my girlfriend."

"Who's going to keep everyone in check?!" Shippo leaped onto Inuyasha's head. "Especially this one?" Inuyasha fought back the urge to beat on him.

"I need you in my life, Kagome," Koga held her hand. "You're my woman."

"Never touch her again!" Inuyasha smacked his hand.

The girl grinned big as she watched Inuyasha and Koga fuss right before her, and the rest trying to break it up. She stared at how Inuyasha continued to hold her within his arms, even when mid-war. She took in these moments as she peeked over at the priest, who nodded his head.

"He was right," she whispered to herself. "I didn't want to do this," she looked back up at the gang, " _This_ is what I want."


	7. Home is

_suggested by tumblr user shardetector!_

 _thank you for waiting patiently for this and being so kind! ;-; This was sucha adorable idea i always love silly and fluff things like this. I tweaked it a bit, but hope you and everyone else still enjoy it 3_

{ _headcanon. inukag ft. inu gang. perspective of sango. 2091 words. suggest a hc on here or my tumblr [inuykago]!_ }

* * *

Kagome-chan's been with us for quite awhile now. She comes and goes for a couple of days at a time, but I wonder if that ever affects her?

I can see her sitting by the water in silence - picking at the grass, poking at the flowers. It's been a couple of days since we've had a solid lead on Naraku, so it's only fair we take a short break.

However, when she starts to distance herself like this, I always notice Inuyasha, out in the corner or high above in a tree, just watching over her. It's pretty sweet actually. I wonder if he wonders the same thing?

* * *

"Inuyasha-"

"S-S-Sango?!" he stuttered as he frantically leaped down from the tree. "I wasn't-" he quickly avoided eye contact- "doing anything…"

I decided to spare his pride for just this moment, "Do you think Kagome-chan is okay?"

"Keh! 'Course she is!" he exclaimed as he turned around and crossed his arms, but then suddenly loosened up. "Why…?" he slowly turned around. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," I answered in a low tone which - I'm pretty sure - made Inuyasha worry. "Isn't that why you always watch over her when she distances herself from the rest of us?"

Inuyasha snarled his teeth as his right brow began to twitch, "W-W-What?! N-N-No!" Even his hand was twitching, " _One_ of us has to - has to keep an eye out for Naraku!"

"Oh, Inuyasha…" I sarcastically shook my head, crossing my own arms this time. "Do you really think you can fool me with that?" I let out a brief chuckle.

"S-Sango," he couldn't stop stuttering. "It's nothing - it's nothing! What are you trying to imply-"

"Inuyasha!"

He ignored me and moved towards the direction of the voice so quickly that I've never seen him react so fast... Well, actually, I'm lying. He always has a fast-reaction when it comes to Kagome, and that's exactly who began to approach us.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome-chan!"

She smiled yet looked confused, "Oh, Sango-chan! I'm sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No," Inuyasha and I quickly replied, but he with much more enthusiasm and relief. I stared him down with a _you're-so-lucky-she's-here-right-now_ look as he shot me back a _haha-sucker-take-that_ smirk.

Kagome smiled softly, "Ah okay!" She turned to him, "I was just coming to tell you that I'm going to go back home for a couple of days."

Inuyasha frowned with his eyes but forced a blank expression on his face, "Awright, awright." He chose to look away, "But you better not be late!"

"Way to be understanding…," I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes.

Kagome thankfully nodded her head, "Mhm!" She waved in a continuous motion as she ran off towards the well.

"W-Wait! Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha shouted from behind me before running off beside her, both her and myself were shook with surprise. "Hey… Are you… okay?"

I could tell Kagome's been waiting for someone - specifically him - to ask her that very question. She looked so relieved as soon as he spoke; she nearly melted into his hands.

"Mhm!" her face went into a smile that made Inuyasha look like he felt relieved. "I'll see you guys in three days," she waved once more before going off again.

I smiled at Inuyasha as he walked back towards me, "Wow, someone's trying to be more underst-"

"You were right."

"Eh?" I didn't understand what he meant. His sigh of relief turned into a shudder of fear.

He stood in place as he began to repeatedly tap his foot, "Something is bothering her."

"What?" I'm really starting to think his denial is making him insane. "But she looked so relieved…?"

He took several steps in front of me, "No…" His face looked like he was thinking harder than he ever did before, "If she was really 'okay' she would have said 'yes!' or 'of course, Inuyasha! Why do you ask?'" He did have a point, "But… no… she replied with her unsure 'mhm!' and a forced smile."

I was surprised, and honestly, very impressed, "Wow, Inuyasha…" I sarcastically gave a little clap, "You're usually clueless when it comes to Kagome-chan."

"What are you trying to say…-" his eyebrows began to twitch again- "Whatever! We have to do something about this…," he turned to face me. "Right?"

"Of course," I smiled in light of his kindness. "She's important to us and she needs to-" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the hut- "W-Wait! I-INUYASHA?!"

* * *

He barged in with so much force and obvious determination on mind that it immediately brought attention to Miroku and Shippo. His grip around my wrist was tight yet loose, which made Miroku worry and want to charge at him, but I shook my head no because _as if_ Inuyasha was someone that I couldn't handle.

He gently let go of my wrist and stood in front of us with such pride.

"What are some things that makes Kagome happy?" Inuyasha demanded as he paced in front of me, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara who sat in obediently in a line. Honestly, no one had much of an idea of what was going on.

"Inuyasha… why are you…?-"

"Kagome is upset!" he yelled at Shippo. "And I-" he cleared his throat- "Uhh… _We_ are concerned about that."

"Well, Inuyasha…," Miroku spoke with his smooth voice. "Aren't you the one who should know the best out of all of us?"

Inuyasha got defensive, "W-What do you mean?!"

"You know what he means," I snapped back at him. He really needs to stop ignoring his feelings. "You've been with Kagome-chan much longer than all of us!" I nodded my head, hoping he'd understand, "You already know the answer to this."

"Keh!" he crossed his arms with such attitude, sinking down against the wall. It took him almost five seconds to get his head out of his ego, "Maybe… you're right…" He unraveled his arms, but shot back up, "B-But this doesn't mean anything!"

Well, his ego came back.

* * *

Three Days Later

We've had three days to prepare for Inuyasha's "big idea," but only so much of that was successful. The problem with our time and Kagome-chan's time is that her time is much more "advanced" with all these weird things that not even Inuyasha was able to explain to us.

Miroku, Shippo, and I's first task was to make the place look more like her "home." Inuyasha suggested we try to "paint" the hut to look more like it, but we didn't have the supplies for that. He stressed when that plan didn't work.

Then he suggested that we make the place look more like "school," which is where I guess Kagome-chan fights all of her tests. He said to try and decorate the hut with weird objects called "desks" and "chalkboard" …? But we didn't have the supplies for that either. He stressed even more when that plan didn't work.

Inuyasha's ears began to flop downwards, and it seemed like he was just about ready to give up. But then, he had this random burst of energy and sprinted off into the forest without even saying a word. He came back several moments later with a giant basket of live fish, fresh liver, and other plants and herbs. He also, somehow, returned with a stack of pages that resembled a book; it probably came from Kaede. So, that's what we were doing.

"No, no, no!" Inuyasha shouted. "That's not how you cook it!" Miroku calmly took a step back as Inuyasha jumped in front of him, " _This_ is how you cook it." He pointed at the fish, " _Slowly_ turn it."

Miroku was too shook to even say a word; I giggled as I ruffled through the stack of old pages.

"Sango!"

I turned around, "Eh?"

"How many books of Kaede's do we have?" he was so anxious to hear the answer.

I took a quick count, "About four."

His face lit up with such happiness, "Perfect!"

Inuyasha continuously hopped from me, to Miroku, then Shippo - he constantly felt the need to tell Shippo that the liver was not alive, even though the poor boy was convinced it was. Miroku and Shippo worked quickly yet carefully while I was able to take my sweet time; I just had to make sure the books were in decent condition.

Meanwhile, Mr. Headmaster put on an apron and white bandana and cleaned basically every single inch of the inch. He swept the floors, ceilings, and even, the outside with such passion and determination. He was really trying to go above and beyond to cheer up Kagome-chan.

"Inuyasha! Everyone! I'm…-" she pushed through the entrance- "...back"

"K-K-Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt out of shock. "You're… back… early…" He slowly mumbled trying to mask both his embarrassment and nervousness.

"I'm caught up with all my classes and have no upcoming tests," she walked past Inuyasha. "So I thought I'd surprise you guys," she walked to the center of the room. "What is… all this?"

Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were basically frozen, so they weren't of any of use. I smiled at Kagome-chan as I hid the books behind my back and - literally - slapped some sense into Inuyasha. He was too starstruck to even notice I had hit him. Plus, he wouldn't dare mess with me.

"O-Okay…," he managed to fumble his way in front of her. "I know you've been upset lately. I know there's been something bothering you."

"How did you-"

"Because I know you, Kagome," my heart began to melt for the two. "And I-" he cleared his throat- "Uhh, _we_ tried to think of ways to cheer you up." He giggled, "You know…make you feel more like _home_."

Kagome-chan didn't even know what to say, and honestly, I couldn't blame her.

"So! Uhhh, we…," Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her hand. "Cooked you some homemade food!"

"Fish?"

"Liver?"

Inuyasha bopped Miroku and Shippo in the head, "Don't tell her what it is…." He lowly growled before smiling nervously back at Kagome-chan.

He tugged her towards me, "Here we have some books! I always see you with these at home when you're preparing to fight your 'tests,' so I-" he cleared his throat again- "uhh, _we_ thought you should prepare with some stuff from our time too." He smiled, and she was so ready to melt into his hands.

Then Kirara ran up to them, "And here is your very own feudal era version of Buyo!" She tried to mimic her cat's deep meow, but it didn't turn out to good. "Well... maybe not."

"Inuyasha…"

"I know it's not _exactly_ your _home_ , but," he scratched the back of his head. "It has some things! Like your mom's cooking, your school books, your weird fat cat…," he looked back at her. "You know…The little things that make you happy."

"Inuyasha…-" she threw her arms around his neck- "you guys _are_ part of my home." She shared a look with each of us, "You all make me happy." She looked back at Inuyasha, "All of _you_."

* * *

Several years later

Ever since the fight with Naraku and the shikon jewel has been dealt with, all of us have been able to live a happy, normal life.

I still can't believe that Kagome-chan's been able to return to us, I guess we really, in fact, were always a part of her home. And Inuyasha makes sure of that. He still tries to cook Kagome-chan's mother's dishes, fetches new books for her, and has even gone out to search for a cat that resembles her Buyo.

When he really wants to go above and beyond, he blindfolds her and sneaks the two of them off back to her own time. Sometimes they spend weeks, sometimes even days. I never thought I'd see so much love in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Sango?"

"Eh?" I turned around, holding my child on my back. "I thought you and Kagome-chan were going back to her time for the weekend?"

Inuyasha gave a friendly smile, "Yeah we are." He played with his fingers, "I never got the chance to thank you…"

I tilted my head slightly, "Thank me?" I stood back onto my feet, "If it's anything, I should really be thanking you."

"No," he laughed. "You helped me stop being indenial-" he took a pause- "about my feelings for Kagome."

I grinned huge as I took a few steps forward to hug him, "It was nothing, Inuyasha." I gave a light pat on his shoulder, "You were always her _home_."


	8. New Moon, Different Era

inspired by an anonymous user on tumblr!

it's been a _longggggg_ while, but please forgive me and accept this for now (~^u^)~

* * *

The new moon had arrived, which played specifically into Naraku's own benefits.

The rustling of leaves chased the gang as they made their escape out of the depths of the forest and back to near the bone-eater's well. The darkness of the night crept behind them; slowly, but surely, stealing away any hope for light. Each of the member's eyes widened as they became, nearly, submerged in the inadequate amounts of youkai that refused to back down unless they retrieved the jewel from the priestess.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku shouted as he whipped his staff back and forth, holding back the hundreds of youkai. "You must return to your home!" he slugged another few. "It is the only way you will be safe!"

Kagome plopped up her eyebrows, "I can't do that!" She shot an arrow towards the growing number, "I can't just leave you all in danger!" Her voice echoed and was carried off into the wind; she continued shooting her arrows, refusing to even consider the offer.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed from above. "It is _you_ who they want!" Kirara circled her and Sango back around, " _You_ need to be safe!"

Sango and Kagome shared a look for a moment, but was forced to refocus their attention on the accuracy of the bow and hiraikotsu.

"Sango-chan…" the girl breathed for a second once the coast was, some-what, clear.

She then took a look around and realized how hard Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, and even Shippo were fighting. The sounds of flesh and demonic screams continued to roll about into the atmosphere which made Kagome realize that it was _she_ whom was putting everyone in danger.

* * *

The girl took a step back closer to the well; her hands trembling with fear due to the horrific sight. She could hear the crunching of the grass beneath her, but she silently begged them to stay quiet so that they wouldn't alert any of the youkai.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo continued to hold off the rest. Each new batch of sliced flesh made Kagome tremble a bit more. Inuyasha was off into the middle of the action, but was only barely keeping up.

"INU-INUYASHA?!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as she saw the wide open wound from his side bleed without discrepancy. The blood was so loose and fluid. It jumped from left to right as soon as he swung his sword. "S-STOP! IN-INUYASHA!"

Miroku heard the ruckus from behind him and swung his head to the right only to see the boy quickly slowing down. Kagome had a jolt of energy and used it to jump towards Inuyasha, but Miroku intervened.

"No!" he put out his hand to a halt. He rushed over to his friend and grabbed him, throwing one arm over his shoulder. Inuyasha tried to fight back, but the blood loss continued to grow.

Miroku let the boy lean over Kagome's shoulder instead, "Take him with you."

"Miro-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku raised his voice, which was something he rarely did. "You are about to die out here," he rid his face of frustration and sweat. "With this new moon, it's best you be kept safe too."

"Uhhh, houshisama?!" Sango yelled from up top. "Could use your help here!"

Miroku nodded his head at her and gave the two before him a stern look, "Go!-" sticking out his right hand- "NOW!"

* * *

Kagome held on tight to Inuyasha as he lugged his own weight. He groaned in pain as the blood from his wound continued to drip. The two didn't exchange a word because both knew what had to be done or else Inuyasha would die.

She kept her grip around the boy as she tugged up the vines for the both of them. Her pull was tight yet sweaty from all the heat she was exerting. Inuyasha tried mumbling something like, "K-Kagome… D-Don't" but that didn't make the girl flinch.

The two moved as quick as a snail up the leafy rope, but it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha would bleed out.

The thought of this traumatizing result motivated Kagome to pull harder and quicker, carrying the weight for the both of them – like Inuyasha always does. The sweat raced down from her forehead to her chin; she was _not_ going to let him die.

Just as Kagome felt her strength escaping her, the two were out of the well and in the shrine in a flash.

"Inu-" she huffed and puffed trying to regain her breath- "yasha…?"

The boy gave her a smile and a slight nod, which was just about the last of his strength.

* * *

Obnoxious crickets chirping, aromas of flowers, and sweet-smelling soap awoke Inuyasha from his daze. His head was spinning, his ribs in pain, and the feeling of the youkai's claws could still be felt.

"Hey hey!" Kagome rested her hand on his wound. "Relax, Inuyasha. You're fine now."

Inuyasha lifted his gaze from hers only to be greeted by pink walls and incredibly soft sheets, "Keh!" He pushed himself up, "I am f-fi-"

Kagome, thankfully, quickly caught him mid-fall, "You are _sooooo_ stubborn!" She rubbed his side and fluffed the pillow beneath his head, "Can't you take it easy for once?!"

"If we are going to defeat Naraku-" he sighed- "I _cannot_ take it easy." He turned his head, facing the wall, "You know that, Kagome."

She sighed in understanding, "I know." She kneeled, placing her arms on the bed and resting her head on it, "But Naraku isnt _here_ , you know that right?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and scoffed, "'Course I know that!"

Kagome's eye twitched, "Yeah well-" she laid her hand over his, a thought suddenly coming to mind- "Let's go, Inuyasha!"

"Wha-?!" the boy tried pulling away from her grasp- "K-Kagome?!"

* * *

"W-Where… a-are…. w-we?" Inuyasha hid, overtaken by fear, behind her.

Kagome sighed at his silliness, "Relax, Inuyasha." She could still feel the poor boy's hands trembling, "We're just at a movie theater."

"Mo-vie th-eater?" he took three seconds to enunciate.

Turning around, she slowly nodded her head, "Yes, we are here to watch a _movie_." She fixed his collar, "It's where people pretend to be other people on a fake setting and we laugh, we cry, we enjoy it."

"Sounds like something Naraku would do-"

"Eh!" she pointed her finger harshly beneath his nose. "He does not exist here, Inuyasha."

"F-Fine…," he bit his bottom lip. "Are you sure this _'movie'_ isn't as dangerous as your _'tests'_?"

She gave a small chuckle, "If that were true, you would've already tried to kill it."

* * *

If Kagome had known how much of a _pain_ Inuyasha was going to be in a public setting, with _loads_ of people altogether in _one_ room for an extended period of time, she would've just stayed home and forced him to watch Sailor Moon with her.

If you don't understand her pain, it went a little something like this:

"Kagome, what is that?!"

"Kagome! Who is that?!"

"Why are these _'fake'_ people doing _'fake'_ things, Kagome?!"

"Kagome?! Are you even listening to me?!"

"This guy… next to us… I don't like how he's looking at you…"

"Is this corn… really… popped?"

"I swear to you… I'll beat this guy the hell up…"

"Woah! Kagome! Did you see that?! How'd that happen?!"

"This guy lucky it's the new moon…. otherwise I'd beat his-"

"Kagome! Those explosions are huge! What if someone was killed by that?"

"Ka-Kagome…. what are these… people… doing… with each…. other…?"

"How could he KILL HER?! I THOUGHT HE LOVED HER?! KAGOME?!"

"Keh, I'm better than that guy… eh, Kagome?"

"Hey…. why are these girls… staring at me…?"

"Do you think it's the black hair? Kagome?"

"HEY… WHAT DOES THIS GUY ON THE SCREEN MEAN 'I LOVE YOU'?! YOU KNOW HIM, KAGOME?!"

"What is life all about, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…. shut up."

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time the two had finally made it back home and, by that time, one of the two's hearing and energy began to give out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed from behind. "Let's watch another!" His screech bounced off the walls, "I want to see more fake people on fake sets!" He rushed to grab her hands, "You were right, they're not dangerous at all!"

"INUYASHA," her voice blowing the hair out of his face. "A-Aren't you…. tired?"

"KEH! I don't sleep, silly!" he grabbed her hands once again. "Come on, Kagome!"

She lowered her head in sadness, until another idea came to mind, "Say…-" she tugged on his gentle hands- "How about we _play_ with _fake_ people in a _fake_ setting?"

"Y-You can do that?!" his ears twitched and hands shook with excitement; he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Yes," she yawned for a few seconds. "But if I beat you… we're going to _sleep_."

" _Sleep_?" Inuyasha lifted one eyebrow and tapped his chin in thought. "You ain't better than me."

FINAL SCORE:

KAGOME - 15 INUYASHA - 0

* * *

the next morning

"Kagome?! Can we go to another movie?!"


	9. The Matchmakers

**a/n:** this ficlet was written as a christmas present to my good friend stubbornhalfbreed on tumblr! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and 2018 is treating you all well! 3

* * *

"Houshisama, can we _please_ just pick a movie to watch?"

"Ah, yes yes," Miroku said as he placed two mugs of hot chocolate onto the table and sat down beside Sango on the dark brown suede couch. "How about-" he pressed the right arrow as he browsed through Netflix's 'Trending Now' -"White Chicks?"

Sango's expression went blank, "You can't be serious."

"But I am," he chuckled lightly to himself. "I heard it's a rather funny movie, and when isn't a good time to laugh?"

She laughed in a he's-so-lame-but-I-still-love-him type of way as she reached for the hot chocolate and proceeded to take a sip.

"Wait, hun, that's-" she literally shoved the mug back onto the table, covering her mouth in pain -"...hot."

"Thanks for the warning, _hun_ ," she mimicked mockingly, Miroku giggling at how adorable he finds her when she gets a tad feisty. "Since you basically burnt my tongue-" Miroku threw up his hands in defense -" _I_ get to choose the movie."

"No offense babe but I don't feel like watching Charlie's Angels for the thousandth time," he said in a rather shaky voice.

"What's wrong with three badass women kicking a bunch of ass?" Sango moved into Miroku. "Scared?"

The one-worded question sent both chills and fear down his spine; he wasn't sure if he was terrified for speaking his mind or felt stupid for not doing it sooner.

"O-Of course not," Miroku took a subtle gulp of his fear. "But you know what I am scared of?" He ran his hand down Sango's thigh. "Wasting our time of arguing whereas we should be enjoying each other-" he continued to move his hand up and down while getting just inches away from Sango's lips- "So, what do you say?"

"I say-" she caressed his face with a touch so gentle he practically melted- "We watch Home Alone 2!"

Miroku dropped his head into Sango's lap, "Y-You are such a tease."

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe," she replied sarcastically.

She placed a quick kiss on the back of his head and quietly squealed to herself as she pressed play for the movie to begin. Miroku slowly lifted his head from her lap, figuring he might as well enjoy this too.

He placed his arm over Sango as she rested her head, comfortably, onto him and pulled the blanket to cover both of them. The movie began to play on their brand-new 50-inch flat screen that they had just bought for their new apartment. The candles set a nice and cozy tone for the room, as did the snow that was falling outside.

* * *

"You know babe-" Miroku played with Sango's hair until she looked up- "I think you chose the perfect movie."

She laughed and raised her eyebrows a bit, "Are you just saying that?"

Miroku sarcastically gasped, "I'm offended by that statement." He smiled as he rubbed the shoulder he had his hand on. "Where's the crime in complimenting my lovely girlfriend?"

"The crime is-" she kissed Miroku- "I _know_ -" she kissed him again- "you're just-" and again- "saying that."

This put Miroku in a daze, "W-What?" He kept his lips puckered, "C-Can you repeat that?"

"You're not slick at all, houshisama," she said in a soft tone as she put her hands around him. "You know that?"

"No," he lied. "Please, tell me more."

The two moved in closer to one another; aching to give into their feelings until-

 _WHO RUN THE WORLD? GIRLS. WHO RUN THE WORLD? GIRLS. WHO RUN THIS MOTHA-_

Miroku groaned saltily, "W-Who…Why…"

Sango reached for her phone in her pocket, "Sorry, babe." She awkwardly laughed, "It's Kagome."

"Well, you have to pick it up, don't you?" he asked even though he knew the answer was yes, yet he hoped the answer would be no.

Sango nodded her head, "To be continued." She teased once again before kissing him quickly on the lips and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome replied softly.

Sango pulled her knees to her chest, "Hey, what's up?"

"S-Sorry for the random call, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said.

Sango glanced over at Miroku, "Nope! Not all." Miroku smiled, not knowing what was going on. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just wondering if you could-" she hesitated- "maybe hang out?"

Sango lowered her head and rubbed the back of her neck, "Ahhh-" she looked at Miroku again, and he mouthed, 'What's happenining?!'- "I'm sorry, Kags, but I can't tonight."

"Ahh," Kagome said, trying to hide her disappointment. "No, that's totally fine. I shouldn't have called so last min-"

"Wait!" she cut her off. "Just… Hold on a second."

Sango pressed the mute button and faced Miroku, "Who's that new guy you've been hanging out with?" Miroku was still not in the loop, "You know, uhh, silverish-whiteish long hair?-" he still was a bit lost- "Beautiful golden eyes, nice arms-" his expression now wasn't a pleasant one- "I-I mean, kinda looks like an anime character?"

"Oh!" Miroku finally realized. "You mean Inuyasha?"

"Yes!" Sango replied excitedly. "Do you think he's busy right now?"

Miroku scratched his head, "P-Probably not. I'm kind of his only friend."

"Perfect," she said before unmuting her phone. "Kags, meet me at my place now-" she was about to hang up the phone but- "and wear something as if you were going on a date." Then she hung up.

"Uhhh, honey?" Miroku called out. "I thought tonight was going to be just-" he tried to get all playfully flirty- "you know…"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, babe, but," she sat up beside him. "I feel so bad for Kagome for always being the third wheel, and it's the holiday season! I know she wants someone to cuddle up with too."

Miroku brushed her bangs away, "Whaaaaaat-" he prolonged the 'A'- "she is not always third wheel-"

"Babe."

"Okay yeah she is," he caved in. "But how does inviting just _her_ over help anything?"

Sango smirked as she ripped out his phone from his pocket, "Because _you're_ going to invite over Inuyasha."

"What, so you can stare at his beautiful golden eyes?-" she gave him a blank, terrifying expression- "Hahahaha… Now, now… I'm just kidding." He kissed her hand, "I'll call him now."

* * *

The snow continued to fall as the christmas lights illuminated Sango and Miroku's apartment. Sango lit up even more christmas cookie smelling candles because she thought it would make the atmosphere more "romantic," but in reality it just made Miroku more hungry.

The doorbell rang which made Sango go, "Now it's time to do a little _matchmaking_."

She high-fived Miroku-who was bringing out more hot chocolate and some snacks-as she speed-walked to the door.

"Kags!" she squeezed her friend tightly. "Thanks for coming so quickly, sorry I didn't invite you over sooner."

"Oh, Sango, please," Kagome replied as she stepped in and took off her trench coat, beanie, and scarf. "I always got time for you."

"Kagome!" Miroku emerged from the kitchen.

"Miroku!" she said in a slightly disappointed tone as she hugged him. "Nice to see you a-again." She placed a hand on the two of them and smiled gently, "Both of you." She rubbed Sango's arm, "The three of us… together… a-again."

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Eh?" Kagome questioned. "Who could that be?"

Sango winked and nudged her, "You'll see."

Miroku winked and nudged Kagome too, but she just shook her head and gave him a please-don't-do-that look.

Sango opened the door and revealed the 'beautiful golden eyes' boy. He wore a burgundy beanie that matched his bomber jacket. He had a black and red flannel underneath his jacket and a light gray t-shirt under that. His black jeans were ripped at the knees and his gray running sneakers matched his shirt.

"Hey Sango," he kept his hands in his pockets. "Is Miroku here?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, shoving his way past Sango and Kagome. "Thanks for coming."

"Monk!" the two boys did their little handshake; Sango and Kagome looked at each other with a ok-that-was-really-cute look. "Thanks for inviting me," he then walked over to Sango. "And thanks for _letting_ him invite me," he hugged Sango, who blushed a little.

As Inuyasha began to take off his beanie and jacket, he accidentally backed up into Kagome.

"Miroku, would you cut with the cr-" he turned around- "Oh." His face turned a little red, "I'm sorry, Miroku's always trying to fuck with me an-" he stopped himself- "And you probably don't care about that."

Kagome laughed shyly, "Ah, no." Inuyasha nervously nodded his head in agreement, "But, I believe you. He's always doing something."

"Is it 'Be Rude To Miroku Day'?" Miroku seriously questioned, Sango patting his back telling him, 'You're great.'

"Anyways," Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. "I don't believe we've met," he reached out his hand. "What's your name?"

Kagome smiled and placed her hand in his, "Kag-"

"Kagome!" Sango raced over to them. "Her name's Kago-"

"Sango-" Kagome nudged her with her waist while giving her a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look- "I-I think I can tell him my own name."

Sango backed away slowly, "Right." She awkwardly giggled, "Sorry, I'll just-" she looked over at the kitchen- "help Miroku with snacks and such."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Sorry about her, she can be a little crazy."

"So, I've heard," Inuyasha replied as the two laughed, but Sango's expression showed she wasn't too fond of his reply. "A-Anyways, I'm Inu-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku sprinted over to them. "This is Inuyas-"

"Are you seri-" Inuyasha pushed Miroku- "Jeez, you're just as crazy as your girl."

Sango peeked her head out from the kitchen, "Excuse me." She took a bite into a cookie, "I can beat your ass in 2.5 seconds."

"...," Inuyasha nodded his head, as did Kagome and Miroku. "Point taken."

Miroku returned to the kitchen which left the two alone. Inuyasha and Kagome stood in an awkward silence, glancing and smiling at each other from time to time, unsure of what to really say.

Inuyasha then motioned over to the couch in which Kagome decided she might as well follow. The space that was between the two could fit one dictionary-the big official kind. Home Alone 2 was still on pause on Netflix, so it wasn't even like the two could ignore the silence by watching the movie. They both continued glancing and smile at each other from time to time, only the sound of the wind from outside could be heard.

 _Meanwhile…_

( - _LOCATION: KITCHEN_ \- )

"So," Sango tried to whisper very quietly. "Do you think they like each other?!"

Miroku peeked into the living room, "It's not looking so good right now, hun."

Sango peeked under him, "Damn." They both retreated, "What should we do?"

"So, this is what it's like being a love guru, huh…," Miroku pondered with his hand on his chin.

Sango laughed, but quickly covered her mouth, "Love gurus… That sounds much better than 'matchmakers.'" She shook her head, "Anyways, we're not doing so good if they're not even talking…"

"You're right," he nodded. "Maybe we play charades? OR MONOPOLY?"

"Honey…," Sango tapped him on the shoulder. "We're not in middle school."

Miroku folded his arms, "Alright then, what do _you_ suggest, Miss Smartypants?"

"Well…," she smirked, peering back into the living room.

 _( - LOCATION: LIVING ROOM - )_

"So," Inuyasha boldly broke the ice. "How do you know the happy couple?"

Kagome chuckled, "Well, I've known Sango since high school. She was the first friend I ever made." She smiled, "Then, freshman year of college she met Miroku and it's been the three of us ever since."

"Oh wow," Inuyasha rubbed his hands. "That's pretty cool, b-"

"Yes," she finished his thought. "It does gets awkward, sometimes, as a third wheeler," she lowered her gaze. "But, hey, they're my friends and I do love them."

"Well," he matched her stare. "If it makes you feel any better, I have a feeling Miroku's going to be inviting me a lot more," he grinned. "So, you don't have to worry about that awkwardness 'cause I'll be there."

The two smiled at one another, making Kagome blush a bit as she looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 _( - LOCATION: KITCHEN - )_

"THEY ARE SMILING AT EACH OTHER AND KAGOME IS BLUSHING," Sango whispered rather loudly. "I REPEAT-THEY ARE SMILING AT EACH OTHER AND KAGOME IS BLUSHING."

Miroku peeked above her head, "Honey, you know what this means." The two retreated once again, "We need to become professional love gurus."

"I agree," the two high-fived and then kissed before peering their heads once again. "Just look at them-" Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't stop smiling as they talked to each other- "They'd make such a lovely couple. Just look at how Inuyasha looks at her and how she tries to hide her blushing and-" Kagome began to turn her head towards the kitchen- "CRAP ABORT"

 _( - LOCATION: LIVING ROOM - )_

"Do you think our friends are leaving us alone on purpose?" Kagome tilted her head in the direction of the kitchen, Inuyasha's eyes followed.

He threw his arm onto the couch, "Well, if I didn't know these two I would say no." He returned to looking at Kagome, "But I do know them, and the answer is hell yeah they are."

The two laughed, "That's right… How do you know them?"

"I just moved here at the beginning of the semester," Inuyasha nodded his head because Kagome seemed so shocked. "Miroku sits next to me in my accounting class and he just doesn't know how to shut the hell up," he laughed. "But I'm kinda glad he doesn't because that's how we became friends," he smiled. "Me, Miroku, and Sango eat together during lunch and hang out sometimes in the game room."

"That's cute," Kagome smiled.

"Cute?" Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, I am pretty cute."

She smirked as she shook her head, "You said that, not me."

"Hey, hey," he patted her back. "Don't worry, you're cute too-" he paused- "just not as cute as me."

Her mouth dropped in, sarcastic, shock, "Yeah, _okay_." She patted his back, "You keep believing that, buddy."

The two laughed at one another's claim to be the 'cuter' one. Sango and Miroku kept watch from the kitchen and high-fived one another once again after they saw the progress their two friends have been making. When the laughter finally faded, Sango's old Gamecube caught Inuyasha's attention.

"No way," Inuyasha got up from his seat and towards the console. "I haven't played this in _so_ long."

Kagome followed his steps, "If that has Mario Kart…" She crossed her arms in confidence, "I bet five bucks that I can beat you in it."

Inuyasha laughed, "Beat _me_?" He sarcastically laughed even harder as he reached for the controllers, "Girl, you are looking at the DK-" he took a deep breath for emphasis- " _the Drift King_."

"Alright Fast and Furious," she grabbed one from his hand. "I'll show you why Mia Toretto's just as good as Dom," she raced back to the couch.

Inuyasha nodded his head, accepting the challenge, "Oh…" He turned on the console and put in the game, "You're on."

The two started laughing and shoving each other before the races even started. Kagome kept smashing buttons on Inuyasha's controller while he kept trying to stiff-arm her head to prevent her from doing so.

Sango and Miroku finally came out of the kitchen, high-fiving one another, as they said, " _Nailed it_."


	10. The Plan

**a/n:** this is part 1 of 2 for a ficlet written for britonell on tumblr for the annual inuyasha fandom secret santa event! hope she and everyone who reads this enjoys it! 3

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

"Kagome, do we _have_ to go to see the tree in Rockefeller _today_?" Inuyasha mumbled as he put on his black socks and pulled up his jeans.

Kagome popped her head out of the bathroom, " _Yes_ , Inuyasha! It's already eight o'clock, there's probably a hoard of people there already!"

He sighed, "Keh… isn't that great…"

She spit out her toothpaste as quick as he spat that sentence, "Quit being Mr. Grumpy!" She giggled, cutely yet he somehow felt a bit terrified, "You already agreed to this, no takesies-backsies."

"No takesies-backsies?" Inuyasha laughed as he shook his head and buttoned up his collared long sleeve.

"Yes," she mumbled with foam in her mouth. "It's a code of law, and you can't break the law, silly."

He smiled as he pulled his burgundy sweater over his long sleeve, "You're ridiculous, babe."

"And _you're_ a party-pooper," she winked as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

Inuyasha rushed over to the closet and shuffled through a couple of my sneaker boxes until he came across the one with tape on it. He grabbed it with caution while simultaneously admiring it. On the outside, it wasn't much-a pair of Nike dunk lows, size 11, nothing out of the ordinary.

He picked up the right sneaker and did his usual routine: feel the top of the shoe, fix up the laces, feel the sides, check for scuffs, examine the bottom etc until he felt satisfied. He put that shoe back in the box as he picked up the left and did the same except this time he reached inside the sole.

Inuyasha felt the soft, velvety, covering of the small square box and proceeded to pull it out-

"Inuyasha?" he shoved it back in the sneaker. "Did you use my to-" he wasn't sure if he was breathing heavily because he was almost caught or because Kagome was half-naked- "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Me?" Inuyasha nervously chuckled. "Of course, babe. W-What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him suspiciously but she always does so she shrugged it off, "Did you use my towel?"

"Huh? No-"

She smirked as she pointed to the green towel hung on the chair in the corner, "Well, well, well."

"Oh, well," he laughed. "My bad."

She shook her head, smiling, as she strutted back into the bathroom.

Inuyasha took a huge breath of relief, "Phew, that was close."

He finally took the small box out and opened it up, trying not to make a sound. A two karat diamond engagement ring was now shimmering right in front of his face. He smiled as he imagined the look on Kagome's face when he pulls this out while they're at the big Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center, surrounded by crowds of people and the falling snow.

He held the small box in the palm of his hand as he shoved it into his olive green parka jacket. He couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his silver gray hair into a lazy bun and put on his black ear muffs.

Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror, "Inuyasha, you got _this_ , ok." He breathed in and out, "Sure, you've only been together for a year, but _you_ know that _she_ is the one, ok?"

"Inuyasha-" he jumped in fright- "A-Are you sure you're okay?"

He saw Kagome's sad, puppy dog face and had this weird fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He had the urge to go over and hug her-also make-out with her but he tried to hold that urge back-and just hold her, embrace her; which is exactly what he did.

"I don't know what's up with you…," she rubbed her head against Inuyasha's chest. "But I like it," she kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back passionately, wrapping his arm around her as he felt her began to melt in his arms. They continued going back and forth with this, but Kagome caught a glimpse at the time and pulled away from Inuyasha.

"W-Wha-Wha," he stood there confused and sad. "We were just getting to the good part!"

Kagome jumped up and wiggled as she slid into her denim ripped skinny jeans, "I know, babe, I'm sorry." She ran over to Inuyasha to peck him on the lips, "But look at the time!"

"It's… 8:10…?" Inuyasha answered.

"EXACTLY!" she exclaimed rushing back to throw on her charcoal hoodie and shove her feet into her black booties. "There's probably twice as many people there now!"

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head towards the ground, which she caught, "You're trying to make us late, aren't you?" She stared at him from across the room.

"Why would you th-" he paused as he remembered his plan _make-Kagome-think-he-doesn't-want-to-go_ \- "H-How'd you know?!"

"Because…," she put on her own olive green parka, with a white-faux furred hood, and grabbed her beige purse as she walked up to him, "I _know_ you, Inuyasha." She giggled, "I know anything and everything you're trying to be sneaky about."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he kissed her forehead, "Whatever you say, little one." He examined her outfit, "...Do you really have to wear the same jacket as me?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Now quit stalling, we got a tree to see," she exaggerated as she grabbed his hand and rushed to leave.

* * *

The cold wind make it hard for the couple to see but the snow was so breathtaking that the two decided to fight through the pain. Kagome clinged onto Inuyasha's right arm while he kept his hands in his pocket, navigating them through the hoards of people.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome every now and then and, though her head was tucked into her jacket, he knew she was smiling under there which helped eased his nerves about his whole _plan_.

After about 20 minutes of painfully frigid walking, the two arrived at the tree. Though it was early in the morning, tree shone brightly with-what seemed to be-hundreds of colorful lights, but the star on the top outshone it all. The tall buildings, clear skies, and diverse amount of people that surrounded the landmark was something that amazed Inuyasha. However, the thing that amazed him the most was the person standing right beside him, clinging onto him for her dear life, Kagome.

"Isn't it beautiful, Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke with her eyes wide open.

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Yes, you are."

"W-What?" she blushed and turned away. "Oh my gosh, stop. You're such a cornball," she joked with a flustered face.

He laughed, "Woooooow-" he prolonged the 'o'- "I try and compliment you and I get called a cornball. "Okay," he raised his hands up, dragging Kagome's arm with him. "I guess I can't compliment you anymore."

"Oh hush," she playfully shoved him, the two smiling and laughing at one another.

"I'm assuming you want a picture of us, huh?" he asked.

"Uhhh…," she pretended to scratch her head. "YEAH," she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha squeezed her cheeks, "Okay babe, stop being a weenie please."

He looked around a tapped the first guy he saw. The guy was wearing dark denim jeans that was overlaid by a gray trench coat with a dark gray sweater and a white t-shirt under that and tan dress shoes to match. He had his dark brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey man, can you please take a picture of me and my girl for me?" he asked with his phone ready in his hand.

The guy nodded his hand, "Of course, dude, I got you." He took the phone from Inuyasha, "So, who's the lucky gi-" the guy's jaw practically dropped- "KAGOME?!"

"Koga?" Kagome shouted in shock as Koga rushed over to her for a hug. "I haven't seen you since-"

"We broke up!" Koga filled in.

"W-What?" Inuyasha fidgeted. "Broke up?" he nervously laughed. "When?"

Koga faced Inuyasha, still holding Kagome, "Oh, two years ago, bro." He looked down at Kagome, "You're still as beautiful as ever-"

"Allllllright," Inuyasha separated the two, holding onto Kagome now. "Party's over, 'bro'"

"Inuyasha!" she wiggled her way out of his grip. "There's no need to be rude," she whispered to him.

"Yeah, bro!" he threw his arm over Kagome. "No need to be rude," he smirked.

She got out from Koga's grip as well, but continued talking to him, "What are you doing here?" She jumped up excitedly, "Are you with your _girlfriend_?"

"Aaaah," he chuckled as he scratched the back on his head. "No, we kind of broke up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized sincerely, nudging Inuyasha.

"Huh?" he looked at her. "O-Oh, yeah, sorry, bro."

"Thanks, man."

Kagome laughed awkwardly, "So, you're here by yourself?"

"Yeah," Koga said in a low tone. "I just love seeing this tree, you know?"

"Right?" Kagome agreed. "Inuyasha's not a big fan though…"

Inuyasha shook, "K-Kagome… That's not tru-"

"Hey!" Kagome shifted to Koga. "Why don't you stay and hang with us?"

"Are you kidding me?" _please say no, please say no,_ Inuyasha thought. "I'd love to!"

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath, Kagome looking at him trying to get a response out of him. "A-Awesome, dude," he forced out, rethinking his proposal as a whole.


	11. The Plan, part 2

**a/n:** and this is part 2 of 2 written for britonell on tumblr for the annual inuyasha fandom secret santa event! happy reading! 3

* * *

It was awkward, to say the least.

Koga and Kagome kept on engaging in conversation, smiling and laughing. Though Inuyasha was standing right beside them, and in the middle of hundreds of people, he somehow felt alone.

 _You need to relax,_ he thought. He tried to take subtle, deep breaths as he nodded his head to the other two's conversation.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's uneasiness in the situation so she moved her hand a little to the right and intertwined her fingers with his. Inuyasha, shocked, looked down and let out a little smirk, which helped calm him down.

 _This is stupid,_ he thought once more. _Why am I getting so uptight about this?_

He shifted his gaze between Kagome and Koga and just couldn't fight off this weird, knotty feeling in his stomach. _Should I even try this anymore?_

"You've never been to the small shop area in Bryant Park?!" Koga moved up to her.

Kagome thought for a second, "Aaah, no!" She spoke with her left hand, keeping a hold onto Inuyasha, "I never even knew about it!"

"Kagome, you have to let me take you there," he grinned. "Please?"

"Uhhh," she looked over at Inuyasha. "What'd you say, babe? Wanna go?" she smiled.

"Oh, uhhh-" _I really just want to take a walk by myself_ \- "You guys can go ahead," he forced a smile. "I'll wait here."

Koga nodded his head, "Alright, cool bro." He motioned over to Kagome, "Shall we?"

Kagome felt Inuyasha loosen his grip as Koga got closer to her. She frowned a bit, not understanding why he was acting so distant.

"Come on, babe," she nudged. "I want you to go with us!" she smiled, rubbing his hand gently.

Inuyasha suddenly felt the tensions in his body ease up, "Okay baby." _I can't let my emotions get to the best of me…_ , he thought.

"Ay, alright," Koga quickly grinned before turning around and leading the way.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed back the entire time.

Koga led the three through the scattered crowds of people. The shops were set up in every section of the park with lights illuminating what's on the inside.

There were identical-looking shops ranging from food, knick knacks, jewelry, clothes, stationery, and just about everything that could be aesthetically pleasing. The cold weather didn't stop the New Yorkers and tourists from waiting on line, ice skating, or simply admiring the city.

Kagome found herself most amazed with the clothing stores because she'd never seen these types of clothes before, and if she did, it would be way out of her price range. She gravitated towards the ones that had simple cute shirts or skirts on display and while Koga always stood behind her, Inuyasha admired her from afar.

He smiled as he watched Kagome excitedly shuffle through the racks of clothing and try her best to squeeze into the little areas with space.

She would move shirts from left to right, tippy-toeing to check the size, and pout whenever she wasn't able to find one that would fit. However, when she finally found her size, he saw her eyes widened and laughed to himself as he watched her happily mumble to herself. She ran to the mirror that was on the side where Inuyasha was standing outside, and she'd check how it looked on herself, get more excited, and twist and turn looking for someone- _is she looking for me?_ -but then, Koga shoved his way to her, giving her the second opinion she wanted.

Inuyasha frowned as he saw a smile emerge on Kagome's face, because it was another man that put that smile on her. Quickly shifting his gaze to the floor, he dug his hands deeper into his jacket pockets, turned around, and walked towards an empty table.

"Shit," he said to himself, the cold air revealing his breath. "Should I have gone with her?" He put his hands on his head, elbows on his knees. "Shit, I should've-" he shook his head- "I should've gone with her… Man, what the hell am I even doing…"

"What _are_ you doing?" the voice startled Inuyasha.

The 'voice' was wearing a dark purple trench coat over a black dress shirt and pants with a black scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was put up into a short ponytail, and his gold hoop earrings were as bright as a ray of sunlight.

"Do I…-" Inuyasha raised a brow- "know… you…?"

"No," the man replied, extending his hand. "I'm Miroku."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, still confused as to why this man was talking to him, "Okay, Miroku…" He shrugged his shoulders, "Can I help you?"

"Actually," Miroku straightened himself, facing Inuyasha more forward. "I believe _I_ should be asking that question."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha replied with attitude, stealing a quick glance at Kagome.

Miroku followed his eyes, "That."

"What?"

Miroku sighed, "You can talk to me." He leaned back into his chair, "Tell me how you're feeling, what's on your mind?"

"Bro, I don't even know you," he laughed, stealing another glance at Kagome.

"You're trying to get with her-" Miroku chuckled- "aren't you?"

" _Excuse_ me?" Inuyasha stabbed him with his stare. "I already got her," he smiled faintly. "That's _my_ girl."

"Really?!" Miroku picked up his chair and moved himself right next to Inuyasha. "Then why are you letting her confide in another man?"

Inuyasha had to hold himself back from beating on him, "I-I'm not."

"Hmm…," Miroku looked at Inuyasha then into the store. "Then why are you out here?"

"LOOK MAN-" Inuyasha bursted from his seat- "I DON'T NEED SOME STRANGER TELLING ME HOW TO HANDLE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY GIRL"

Despite his yelling, Miroku kept his mellow tone and remained in his seat, "That's not what I'm doing at all." He continued speaking calmly, "I saw you mumbling to yourself… Hands on your head, elbows on your knees… those are the clear cut signs of a man feeling some type of pain-" he paused- "I'm just glad it wasn't physical pain, like an open wound or something… I'm not good with blood."

Inuyasha just looked down at Miroku, shook his head, slowly sitting back down, "You're an odd man."

"As are you," he responded. "So, I'll try again-" he faced Inuyasha, this time closer- "What. is. Wrong?"

Inuyasha just laughed, shaking his head and legs, as he laid back into his chair nonchalantly thinking: _What is good with this dude? Why is he pressing on me so hard? It's not like he'd even understand_. But then, his attitude changed as he watched Kagome hop into another store, with Koga right behind. The weird drop in his stomach made him feel more vulnerable, and he suddenly had the urge to express it.

"Ahhh," he spoke between his sighs. "Do you think she's into him?"

Miroku glanced over at the store where she was, "She certainly seems to enjoy the company."

"Damn…," Inuyasha breathed. "I messed up, huh?"

"What exactly did you 'mess up'?"

"Like," he furiously scratched his head. "I don't know, man…"

Miroku smiled, "Sir-"

"Inuyasha," he cut Miroku off.

"Inuyasha," he nodded. "You're overreacting."

"Yeah…," Inuyasha shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't understand… it's cool though-"

Miroku stopped him, "Let me finish." He rubbed his hands together, "You're overreacting because you're making it seem like you can't fix this, whereas, in reality, you can." He looked over at the store again, "You said it yourself, she's _your_ girl, and that guy is just her-"

"Ex."

"...Ex?" Miroku asked in shock, Inuyasha slowly nodding his head 'yes.' "Alright… well, that doesn't change anything I've said."

"How?!" Inuyasha got defensive.

"Because you're _her_ boyfriend, that guy isn't," he tried to calm him down. "There's a reason why she chose to be with you, and continues to be with you for a whole-"

"Year.."

"A whole year," Miroku smiled. "Exactly. In today's society, it's tough being with someone for even two or three months without something messing that relationship up. Everyone is so insecure, but don't let that be you." He looked at him, "You must be confident in your relationship. And if you're confident, then you and her will forever thrive. But-"

"But…?" Inuyasha interjected.

"But, do not hide these insecure feelings you're having. A healthy, prosperous relationship is made up of several things, and confidence and communication are two of them."

Inuyasha's negative energy suddenly stopped; he was amazed with how enlightened this stranger was.

"Wow…," he genuinely smiled. "I appreciate that advice, bro… I hate to admit it-" he could feel Miroku's stupid smile piercing into him- "but you really helped me out."

"And that's all I wanted to do," Miroku smiled back.

"Inuyasha!" the two turned their heads to the girl's voice. "Inuyasha?"

He waved back at her repeatedly, "Kagome!" And her face seemed to lighten up.

She motioned for him to go to her, and he nodded back before shaking Miroku's hand and saying, "Thank you. I wish you the best in life, bro. Truly."

Miroku's happiness vibrated off of him as Inuyasha began to walk away.

"Compromise and understanding."

"Huh?" Inuyasha quickly took a few steps back.

Miroku laughed, "Compromise and understanding… Those are the last few things that make up a healthy, prosperous relationship."

* * *

Despite the enlightening advice, Inuyasha just couldn't find a way to apply it to himself. He remained rather silent on the their way back home, often letting Kagome and Koga have their own conversation while he just listened, trying to block out his negative thoughts with Miroku's words.

Even when they reached the street where Koga lived, and he finally left, Inuyasha still remained silent, only laughing softly, smiling, or replying back with one-worded answers whenever Kagome spoke to him.

When they got home ten minutes later, Kagome knew she had to confront him.

"Can you _please_ tell me what's wrong now?"

Inuyasha snickered uncomfortably as he took off his coat and earmuffs, "Babe, I already told you, it's nothing."

"No," she went up to him after taking off her jacket and putting down her bags. "It's definitely something. You've been acting off all day!" She sighed, "It started off in the morning when we were getting ready to leave… but I just thought you were trying to mess with me, like always,-" she giggled, but in a sadder tone- "and then it just escalated once we saw Koga, and I felt so distant from you… like you were intentionally pushing me away… or something."

"I just…," he fumbled over his words. "I just… I…," he sighed. "I don't know, okay… I don't… know," he walked away from her and plopped down onto the couch.

She immediately followed him and sat right beside him, "Is this about Koga?"

He dropped his head into his arms, clenching his fists as he took deep breaths. He didn't even have to say anything.

"Why… sweetie?" she shook her head, rubbing his back. "That relationship was _two years_ ago… that's over with. There's nothing between us at all."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Am I sure…?!-" she pushed herself angrily off the couch. "Do you really think I'd do something so horrible to you?! Who do you think I _am_?!"

 _Why… did I say that..._ , he thought, shaking his head and taking in her yelling.

"I love _you_! And only _you_! You should never even worry about such silly things like that… because I would never… I could never…," she slowly calmed herself down. "When I was browsing in the stores, and found the clothes that I liked and fit me, I looked for you…," she sat down again. "I was so excited and I wanted to show you it, I wanted your opinion, I wanted to be with _you_!... But you weren't there… It was Koga who showed up every time and it made me wonder if I did anything wrong to you…"

"No!" Inuyasha jolted up beside her. "You did nothing to me… you're an absolute angel to me… and I'm the mess," he sniffled. "I… I couldn't escape my thoughts… negative thoughts… It all weighed down on me and made me think of so many worst case scenarios, and it just… it just shut my whole body down," he admitted. "It was so weird, it was like whenever I saw you two smiling and laughing with each other, my body just shut down. I couldn't function… I felt numb… and I know I sound crazy and like an overreacting bit-"

"You're not overreacting, babe," Kagome reassured him. "I understand, okay? And I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. You are like…," she looked around the room. "You're like a blessing to me… some type of gift from the gods… and I want you to know that I truly do love and adore you," she put her hands into his. "We'll work on this together, okay? Just like we've been doing for the past year."

"Compromise…," he squeezed her hand.

"That's right," she smiled. "Compromise and understanding."

 _Compromise and understanding_ … The two words triggered his earlier conversation with Miroku and it flashed before his eyes, almost as if this moment was 'do or die.' He let Miroku's words and positive energy and thought flow into him, and then-almost as if it were a reflex-he pulled out the velvety square box, which he'd been holding onto all day, out of his pocket and dropped to one knee on the floor.

"Kagome, will you-"

"YES!" she exclaimed in a heartbeat.

Inuyasha wasn't even able to put the ring on her finger because she jumped on him, embraced him so lovingly and affectionately, it literally made the two fall on the floor-

 **Fifteen years later**

"And, that's how it happened."

"Wow, dad, I can't believe you almost let mom slip away," Ai said playfully.

"I know, honey-" he looked at Kagome in the kitchen- "If it wasn't for your uncle Miroku, I would've probably walked away."

Ai giggled, turning to Miroku, "Uncle Miroku, can you please tell us how you met Aunt Sango?!"

"Ahh, yes," Miroku took a sip of his tea. "Well, munchkin, if it wasn't for your dad, I would have never had a chance with Aunt Sango."

"Really?!" Ai looked excitedly to Inuyasha. "If all that never happened… I wouldn't have my great family…"


End file.
